The Bridge in the Truth
by BoothandBrennanForeverr
Summary: Brennan finally opens herself up to Booth and they can start their life together. Mostly romancey but not to an extreme. Will update every day or every other day. Set after season 6.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so I want honest feedback please. Is it a good length? Also I am not very good at Brennan's point of view so let me know what you think. Sorry if it's bad.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Brennan:

We were walking away from he hospital, feeling a lot more safe out in the open street than we had been a few weeks ago before Broadsky was arrested. So many things have happened since then. Angela and Hodgins are now parents which, anthropologically speaking, should make them nervous. Their lives are completely changing and they have no idea what to expect. Yet they seemed thrilled. Booth seemed to be happy to be a father so why was I having such a hard time telling him my news? I stopped walking. It was now or never.

"What?" he seemed so concerned.

"I'm...I'm pregnant," I had to take a deep breath before my next sentence, "You're the father."

I searched his face for some clue of his feelings. Would he be happy? Upset? Angry? What if he never speaks to me again? I can't live without Booth! The few seconds of silence seemed like forever. His face slowly broke into a smile and I laughed with relief. We stood there with goofy grins on our faces for a while until he hesitated for a second and then leaned down and kissed me. For a second I was surprised but then he took my face between his hands and we melted into each other. This is where I belong. A part of me has known for a while but now I'm completely giving myself up to another person. But it is all worth it.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**So I made this chapter a little longer. Sorry it's been a few days…my computer wasn't working. This chapter is ok but let me know what you think. Please review!**

Booth:

I squinted in the early morning light as the sun shined through the window. So much happened last night and I'm still not sure if it was real. What if it was all a dream? I do dream about her all the time. But this just felt so real! And it's been 8 years…we deserve to finally be together. As I stretched and sat up in bed I felt someone move next to me. Proof that last night wasn't a dream and I was now the happiest man alive. I reached over and stroked the hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful and I can't believe that now she's mine. Last night was amazing. Neither of us could bear to be away from each other so she spent the nice at my place. Even though nothing happened it was perfect just to have her fall asleep in my arms.

I've been waiting for this opportunity for forever and it's finally here. I love her so much: more than I've ever loved anyone else. And I know she loves me too but I know I can never expect a normal life for us, especially after the baby is born. We'll still both be dedicated to our jobs, which is going to make raising a child difficult. But we've faced death together so I know there's nothing that we can't do.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I turned my head slowly to meet my lips to hers.

"Shhhhh," I whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep; I have to go to work." She smiled and my heart exploded with happiness.

"Well I'm awake now I so might as well get over to the lab to finish up the paperwork for the bowling case."

"Ok well I'll swing by later and pick you up for lunch. We need to talk about what's going to happen now…with us. So before then try not to mention it to anyone."

"Not even Angela?"

I knew she was going to tell Angela, whether I wanted her to or now. "Fine you can tell Angela. But no one else. I'll see you around 12."

I pulled her into one last kiss before I got up and headed over to the Hoover building.


	3. Chapter 2: Telling Angela

**I really liked this chapter because I love the Angela-Brennan relationship. I made it a little longer so let me know what you think and PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I know it's a little unrealistic for Angela to be at work the day after giving birth but I tried to explain it and I wanted it to be the next day. So sorry for any confusion and just try and avoid that part. **

Brennan:

As I peered over our newest set of remains, I wondered why 12 o'clock was taking so long to get here. Which is ridiculous because time is constant. It can't be changed. Still, the closer the clock got to noon, the happier I got.

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice interrupted me from my thoughts. She really should be home with her baby but she had to pick up some things that Hodgins left behind when he was rushing to get her to the hospital. "Are you ok? I've never seen it take you so long for you to analyze a corpse. And the last time you were like this you…ohmygosh does this have something to do with Booth?"

She was good. How did she figure that out so quickly? I guess my face betrayed me because she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"I knew it! Brennan, you have to tell me everything!"

"Shhh, Ange, someone will hear!" I glanced around but were the only ones on the platform. I looked it at her and she had a sparkle in her eye. "Ok, come on." I headed towards my office and she followed closely behind, giggling like a little girl. We almost ran into Cam as we got to the bottom of the steps.

"Whoa, Dr. Brennan, is everything alright?"

I started to open my mouth to answer but Angela cut me off, "Everything's fine, Cam. She's just really excited to learn how to use this new software that you might need while I'm gone."

Cam's face looked surprised, "Oh. Well sounds good. Let me know if you need any help."

"Of course, Dr. Saroyan," I answered.

Once we were in the privacy of my office I turned to Angela, "I can answer my own questions."

"I know but you're not a very good liar. And you're not telling anyone about this until I know. So start from the beginning."

"Time has no beginning or end, Angela. It's infinite in both directions."

"Yeah, whatever, Just start from last night."

"Ok well we let the hospital and he was talking about happy you and Hodgins are going to be now that you have a baby and so I told him my news that…I'm pregnant."

Angela's eyes were so wide I wasn't sure if she was ok."

"Yo…you…you are? Brennan! Why didn't you tell me earlier? This is so exciting! And Booth…"

"Yes Booth is the father," I said with a smile, "And I didn't say anything earlier because I wasn't sure that was going to happen with me and Booth so I wanted to see how he felt before I told anyone else."

"Wow. Just…wow," she slumped back onto the couch, "So where are you guys now? Are you together?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "We're going to lunch later to talk."

"Well what do you want to happen?"

"I don't know," I said slowly, "I want us to be together, but I can't tell if he does."

"Sweetie, Booth has been in love with you for 8 years. Did you guys talk about anything before you went home last night?"

"Well I didn't exactly go home last night…"

Angela raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Neither of us wanted to be alone so I went to his place."

Angela's mouth dropped open, "This just keeps getting better! So…I guess you two had a nice night." She nudged me with her elbow.

"Stop it, Ange, you're scaring me. And I had the best night I've had in a long time. But nothing happened. Well some things happened. But they're not what you think!"

Angela looked confused and interested.

"I've found that I really like falling asleep with his arms around me. And Booth,,,he's a very good kisser," I admitted with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Brennan, you have just made me so happy!"

This was something I'd never understand about Angela. She seemed happier than I was. She opened her mouth to say something else and I heard my door open. We both turned toward the sound and saw Booth standing there, frozen as he realized what he just walked into. Angela shrieked and ran over to give him a hug.

Booth raised his eyebrows, "I'm guessing you told her?" I nodded and Angela released him from her hold. "Ready to go to lunch Bones?"


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch

**Sorry if it's been too romantic-y so far, I'll try to add other things in later chapters. Please review!**

Booth:

The ride to the diner was quiet. We have so many memories in this car and I was thinking about all of them. We made some small talk but she's never been very good that that and I could tell the conversation we were about to have was on her mind.

We sat down at our usual table and ordered our food. I opened my mouth to ease us into the conversation but she cut me off, "Booth, do you love me?"

I sat back in my chair, surprised, at her straightforwardness. Even after 8 years of knowing Bones she still found ways to catch me off guard. It took me a few seconds to weigh my options. Option 1 was to tell her the truth and, knowing she can't feel the same way, she turns me down. Option 2 was to lie and then we'd really never get anywhere. I decided that it was always better to tell the truth so I went with the first one, "Yes I do, Bones. I know I turned you down when I was with Hannah but it's always been you. Since the day I met you I knew I was in love with you. And I know you don't believe in love and that you turned me down already but can't you at least give me a chance? And now with the baby coming we need to plan some kind of a future for us. I have to be involved in my child's live. You know that, Bones. Please don't take him or away from me." I could feel tears forming under my eyes just thinking about it. She reached over and took my hands between hers. I looked up to see her eyes filled with tears too. Oh great, I thought. Now I've made her cry too.

"I would never do that to you, Booth. You will be as involved as you want with our baby. And you're right. I don't believe in love the way you do but if I did I would definitely be in love with you. Yes, I turned you down but I changed my mind, remember? And I know you still might not want to but I'd like you to give me a second chance. Because I love you too, Booth. In my own way."

I don't think I'd ever be as happy for the rest of my life as I was when she said that to me. The tears rolled down my face, but they were happy tears, not tears of sadness. She looked rejected, misreading my face, and gathered up her stuff to leave.

"I hope we can still work together," was all she said as she pushed open the door. I stared after in shock. Not really understanding what was going on. Did she not think I would accept her love and she had made it all up? Suddenly, I realized that she thought I was crying out of sadness because I couldn't take her. I grabbed my coat, slammed some money on the table and raced out behind her. I caught her halfway down the street and I spun her around to face me.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Bones. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She looked worried. "I'm not proposing," I added quickly, "I know you don't believe in marriage. But I want to be as big of a part of this pregnancy as you are. I know how hard it is to raise a child without being a couple so that won't work for me this time. You asked for a second chance but it's really me that needs to ask you. Will YOU give ME a second chance?" She stood frozen for a second, and then smiled. I smiled back and kissed her. It was perfect.

We got back in the car and headed back to the lab. "So what are we going to do when the baby comes?" she asked.

"Well I'm not kidding, Bones. I really want to be a part of this. Every part of it. I want to come to the doctor's appointments, be there when you're sick, and help you with whatever you need."

She smiled, "We should live together."

I was a bit shocked by her request but I had been thinking about it, "Yes I think that would be best, especially when we have to take care of a child. So do you want to move into my place or do you want me to move into yours?"

"Well we both still have leases on our apartments so for now let's keep living separately." 

"Ok. You're right. That sounds logical." It was hard to hide my disappointment and I could see hers too.

"But since we are in the beginning of our relationship it would be natural for us not to want to be apart." She said slowly. I could see an idea working in her head. "So I could stay at your place for a while. If you don't mind."

We pulled up to the Jeffersonian and I leaned over to give her another kiss. "That sounds great."

"Ok well I'll see you later. I should get back in to the lab because I still have things to do."

"You really should take it easy in your…condition, you know."

"Booth, I am perfectly capable of working while pregnant. Especially since I'm not that far along yet." I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her. "So what are we going to tell people about us?" I hadn't thought of that.

"Let's wait to tell them about everything, at least until you're farther along in your pregnancy. I know you only told Angela, so just make sure she keeps a secret."

"I'll tell her. Thanks Booth, this was a great lunch." She smiled and I grinned back as she got out of the car and waved goodbye.


End file.
